


The Coming Storm

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Eyes of the Beholder [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "All Malfoys, good or evil, know how to carry themselves, and carry themselves well."





	The Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A sweet idea that came about from talking with a friend…don't even remember the subject! Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for BlueMango.

Breathe in, breathe out. He's got all the time in the world, so why can't you just chill and think about something _other_ than his gaze for once?

Scorpius Malfoy wastes his time on nothing. Every word he says, every action he makes, every inhale and exhale—they all have some purpose. He was raised that way. All Malfoys, good or evil, know how to carry themselves and carry themselves _well_.

Yet…his gray eyes are tangible smoke, and, when he turns them on you—even in your direction—you feel as though you might be able to trap it within your grasp. Oh, the nights and days you wished for that…only to be reminded that smoke is a playful, elusive thing, always teasing, never _yielding_.

The problem lies in the smoke evolving into storm clouds, however, and it's always a little unbearable when it seems his mind's flown off elsewhere. Sure, his face maybe be happy and pleasant, but his eyes reveal the roiling storm within…the roiling storm you wish you had the strength to obtain…

…or _to_ _tame_.

Even if you remain on the sidelines, others watching the storm blow by in obvious caution, you know that you're allowed one thing: To let that storm's rain fall, and then you may breathe in the heady scent of that cleansing downpour.

Good Godric, with his one raging gaze, he's Scourgified your entire being…leaving you the idea that, yes, there may be hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my implied pairing for this was Scorpius/Lysander, but it could be anyone else, so pick your poison. ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes. Slightly open-ended/open-ship fics can be very interesting. :3c


End file.
